


Because of Alice

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Self-Lubrication, Smut, fairytale personas, i changed their last names ok they're the same people, i made them all the same age, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Harry Queen, was loved by my mother and sister and no one else. One poison apple and suddenly your entire family is evil. I never considered myself to be evil. My mother wasn't evil either, I knew that. Everyone stayed away from me anyway, until a new boy came to town, Louis. You could say what happened was because of fate, or destiny, or sheer will, but I firmly believe that it was because of Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their last names to match their fairytale parents, but I'm guessing you can figure it out.

I was ridiculed for several reasons throughout my life. The main one could always be traced back to my mother. If she could've just not poisoned that princess so very long ago I could've lived a normal life. Here in Bellus it was hard. I could never find anywhere I belonged. It was all her fault. My name is Harry Queen and my Mum was the Evil Queen. She poisoned Snow White and now I'm suffering for it.

When I was 14 Mum told me that she did it because they deserved it. The royal blood in the academy had been running too strong for too long. I happened to agree with her on that. It wasn't Elodie's fault she was born into her family. Elodie White was a nice girl. She couldn't hold a grudge, just like her mother, she forgave very easily. Too bad the rest of the town wasn't like that. They saw me as a threat. They were just waiting for me to step out of line so they could lock me away like my Mum. The only friends I'd managed to pick up were Zayn Hood, son of Little Red Riding Hood, and Niall Godmother, son of the Fairy Godmother. They were both side characters in a much bigger picture, like me. They weren't part of the royal bloodline, like me. Elodie White, Adelaide Beauty and Louise Cinder were royal bloodline descendants as the daughters of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. Niall was part of Louise's little pack because his mother helped hers, not that he ever really paid her any mind. All of them ignored me because I was damned by association. I had magic like my Mum's and because of what she'd done everyone just assumed that I would be like her. I wasn't allowed within ten feet of Elodie. I was really sorry for what Mum had done, but I wasn't her. I just wished people would stop treating me like I was. It was hard being the Evil Queen's son in a school ruled by the good guys.

By the time I was 16, I knew that things were never going to change. The best I could do was live for the moment. Zayn had his eye on Perrie Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell. I encouraged him to chase after her.

"Come on Zayn, what do you have to lose?"I asked and he shrugged his shoulders pulling his red hoodie up over his head. He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"She isn't the Big Bad Wolf, go talk to her."Niall said teasingly."I will Bibbity Bobbity Boo you over there if you don't go yourself."He chuckled at the corny Disney reference.

"Alright, alright."That's how we managed to get them together. Me however, I never could find someone. There was always the same old boring people to choose from. That and no one would come within five feet of me.

 

I was about to be late for my history class. I was running I will admit. I bumped into this guy. I dropped all my books and he stopped to help me. He didn't run. It was a first for me.

"Hey, my name's Louis."He said sticking out his hand. I shook it slowly looking around for someone snickering behind a locker. This had to be some sort of joke or dare. I couldn't see anyone.

"What's your name?"He questioned. I looked up at him and contemplated whether I should give a fake name.

"Harry."I squeaked."I'm Harry."The smile spread a little larger across his face. I could see the twinkling behind his blue eyes.

"Maybe, I'll see you later. It's my first day and I'm already late."He was new here. That's why he talked to me. He'd find out soon enough to not do that again.

"I hope you have a good first day."I remarked and he nodded his agreement."I got to go."I ran off to class and I didn't see him again until lunch. That's when it all hit the fan.

 

I spotted him coming towards me and I shook my head.

"Who is that?"Perrie asked her wings fluttering with excitement. Zayn put his arm around her and she instinctively leaned into the warmth of his body. He always had that red sweater on, he must be warm. Niall nearly spit out his drink when he sat beside us.

"Hello again."He said.

"I don't know what kind of joke this is, but you can stop now."I glared at him.

"I don't understand. It's me, Louis Frog, from the hallway."His last name hit me like a brick. His Dad was the Frog Prince. He was a royal. He was sitting with me. My stomach flipped and I gripped the table.

"Your Dad is the Frog Prince?"Niall asked his mouth full of food which Zayn gave him the dirtiest look for. He nodded and looked back and forth from shocked face to shocked face.

"Is that a problem?"He asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"Your kind don't sit with us."I explained and he scrunched up his forehead.

"Who are you that I must not associate with?"Here goes nothing.

"Harry Queen, son of the Evil Queen."

"Zayn Hood, son of Little Red Riding Hood."

"Niall Godmother, son of the Fairy Godmother."

"Perrie Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell."He didn't seem fazed at all. He took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed slowly. He swallowed and turned to me.

"So can you do magic?"He asked. That's when I knew he was different. Every other royal I knew would've run by now.

"Yeah, I try to use it for good, but it doesn't always work out like that."He nodded and then I saw Louise.

"Shit."I mumbled and Louis turned around.

"Louis! Get away from him!"She screeched pulled on the back of his shirt. I looked at her and she shuffled away from me. Elodie looked on worriedly switching her gaze from me to Louise then back to me.

"Why? He seems nice. Could you stop pulling on me?"He asked smacking her hand away.

"You're a royal Louis, you can't hang out with them."Adelaide hissed.

"I can be friends with whomever I want to be friends with."She glared at me. I saw her fists clench by her sides.

"What did you enchant him with?"She questioned and I threw my hands up causing them all to gasp.

"Calm down, nothing. I didn't enchant him."Adelaide seemed everything but convinced of my innocence. I was damned by default.

"Listen, Harry, we know it was you who made him think these things. When were you going to tell him who you really were?"Adelaide asked."All that loveliness is just a front for your trickery."I tried to speak up, but the words caught in my throat. I couldn't say them, so I just gazed down at my hands in defeat. The good guys always win remember. If you could even call them the good guys. Louis looked from me to them.

"How could you guys be like this to him?"He asked."He didn't do anything to you! It was his mother and she poisoned your Mum, so what? That doesn't make him guilty."Were my ears deceiving me or had he just said what I'd been trying to for years. Louise jumped back from him and placed her hand over her heart.

"How could you say that? He can do such terrible things."

"He hasn't though and from the way you treat him I can see that takes some willpower."Niall burst into laughter. Elodie looked at him, then me. She was the only one who never said anything in these exchanges. In fact, I'd never heard her talk. Adelaide just stared at him."Our kind don't sit with their kind."She hissed stomping away from the table. He turned back to me."Are you alright?"I nodded slowly.

"You get used to it. You didn't have to stand up for me you know. You could've just gone with them. They're your people. I would've understood."He shook his head.

"They're not my people if they're that rude to you."This boy was interesting. I wanted to see where this would go and I couldn't deny it. He was also really hot.

 

I went home and threw my bag on the floor.

"Hey Mum!"I yelled clomping down the stairs in my normal fashion.

"Hello darling."She said looking up from the cauldron where she was bubbling some brown liquid.

"Mum, what have I said about potions?" 

"This is soup."She said lifting up the spoon."Want some? It's almost ready."She really isn't nearly as bad as people make her out to be.

"No, I'm not hungry."She went back to stirring.

"Did Adelaide poke at you again?"

"No."I always answered no. I didn't need my Mum to get involved in my problems. She didn't need to worry. She started brewing when she got angry and that's how it all started anyway.

"How are your powers coming?"I smiled at her and shook my head.

"They're coming along just fine Mum. They won't stop giving me evil spell books and I want to go to normal magic school after secondary."She frowned at me.

"I'm sorry about that. We'll have to have a chat."She pursed her lips. Motherhood had calmed my Mum down a lot. She had apologized to Snow White a long time ago. Elodie was never the problem. We weren't even part of Adelaide's history. It had been a different witch with her mother Sleeping Beauty. We knew her actually, nice lady, when you take away the nasty bits. I picked up one of my books, 'Common Herbs and Their Uses for the Modern Witch'. It was nothing really, a beginner book. They didn't trust me with anything advanced. They figured I'd use it against them in some way. I don't know how a mother's reputation could possibly affect her child so much. One little poison apple and you're all evil, ridiculous.

"You're far too advanced for that Harry."Mum said and I nodded.

"I know. I'm not allowed to have advanced textbooks remember."She scowled.

"I really have to talk to them."

 

I went back to school the next day only to be dragged into the office by Adelaide.

"Mr. Queen, do sit down."The principal said and there she sat, Sleeping Beauty herself. I gulped and she cleared her throat.

"My daughter tells me you've enchanted a boy in our bloodline."She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't enchant him. He came to sit with me because he wanted too."I said and Adelaide laughed.

"How could he actually like you? You're evil."

"I'm so done with you Adelaide, I'm not evil. One poison apple, a spell cast by my mother, I'm banned from reaching my full potential and I'm stereotyped. I could do so much better if you'd let me take advanced magic courses. I want to get into a good school."They all just stared at me like I had three heads.

"I agree."I spun around to see Louis standing there.

"Louis, why are you here?"Adelaide squeaked fixing her skirt in a flustered fashion. He walked towards me.

"Louise and Elodie told me you were here. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm not enchanted."She scoffed.

"You wouldn't admit it if you were."He shrugged and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"I'm not enchanted. I just like him more than I like you, get over it."Adelaide took a step back. She seemed shocked at first, but then she grew cold.

"Fine, just watch out. Your Dad's curse could become yours if you're not careful."She stalked down the hall after her mother. Louis was a life saver.

"Thank you."I breathed in relief and he smirked. The corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

"I have someone for you to meet."

 

He took me to the basement of the school. I grabbed his hand and he interlaced our fingers. He gave my sweaty palm a squeeze to reassure me.

"You'll be fine. We're going to see Liam."I had no idea who Liam was. At the end of a long, dark hallway there was a single light. That light was above a door marked with a fish. Louis wrapped his hand around the door handle and I stopped him.

"Are you sure we're allowed down here?"My eyes flitted back and forth nervously. He laughed at me.

"For the son of an Evil Queen you don't take very many risks."He pushed open the door to be greeted by a glass tank filled with water. It looked like a much bigger version of a fish tank. He walked up to it, freely tapping on the glass.

"Liam! Come on mate, I got someone for you to meet!"Suddenly a face was pressed against the glass. There was a human boy in there, except he had the tail of a fish attached by the waist.

"Come out you."Louis chuckled and Liam, from what I'd gathered, swam through a tube to get to an opening.

"Who's this?"He asked pointing at me. I was shocked he didn't already know."This is Harry."Louis explained. Liam stuck out a wet hand for me to shake.

"I'm Liam Triton, son of the Little Mermaid. I got my tail as a present from my grandpa. In case you wondering how that story tracks."I nodded having already known about him. I guessed that's who he was.

"You are?"

"Harry."

"Son of?"I sighed.

"The Evil Queen."I flinched waiting for impact of some cruel words or gasp of terror or something, but there was nothing.

"Oh, that's cool. Can you do magic?"Liam asked.

"Yes, of course. Mum says I'm quite talented."I gushed slightly and Louis smiled. I wasn't sure what the look he gave me during that should be called. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Liam looked from me to Louis and this knowing smile spread across his lips.

"I see what you're up to Lou."Louis launched himself at Liam slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Liam."He hissed through gritted teeth. I was confused to say the least. What did he mean by that?

 

Louis sat with us for lunch everyday after that. Zayn and Perrie would just smile knowingly at us and I never understood why. We even managed to bring Liam up from his tank. He hadn't left in years and we got him into the cafeteria. He refused to part with the tail, good thing I knew a spell for that.

 

"Mum could I use some of your ingredients?"I asked and she nodded.

"You can use the spare cauldron."I nodded searching through some potion books I'd bought from a little shop downtown. It had a bunch of used books and they didn't seem to care who bought them. No one refused to let me have advanced spell books because I was Harry Queen there.

"Fish scales, seven grains of salt."I read off and then Mum looked at me funny.

"What are you doing?"I shook my head.

"Liam wants legs and I can do it."She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of who you are Harry."She brushed my hair off my forehead kissing it again."Did you take your medicine today?"I nodded. I always take it. There was far too much at stake if I didn't. The potion was bubbling at a nice, even pace and I was quite content with it.

"Mum, do we have any empty bottles and stalagmite dust?"I asked and she fished through the cupboards.

"I was sure we did. Gemma, have you seen the stalagmite dust?"My sister looked up from her magazine and shook her head no.

"I haven't used it."She explained and Mum pulled out several bottles of bat guano before finding a dusty bottle of stalagmite dust.

"There you are dear and the empty bottles are in the cupboard."I shook a few handfuls of the dust into the cauldron and a poof of smoke came out.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do that."I mumbled stirring it around a few more times before ladling it off into bottles and labelling them.

"Perfect, Liam will be so happy."Mum looked fondly at me and Gemma gave me a thumbs up.

"Good job, dork."

 

"Liam, drink this."I thrust the bottle at him where he'd sat himself on the cold cement floor.

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yes, why?"

"My Mum trusted a witch and we all know how that went."I cringed at the almost accusation and snatched the bottle from him.

"If you don't want to trust me I understand."I whispered. Louis made a disapproving sound wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in to his side. I leaned my head against his shoulder to hide my face. I was so upset about what Liam had said. I'd worked so hard on that potion and no one ever trusted me.

"Aw, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."Louis stiffened at that.

"Just drink the damn potion Liam. He worked hard on it."I peaked over to see if he would do it. He picked up the bottle, swirled the murky, purple liquid around, uncorked it and chugged it all. I pulled my face up and watched nervously as his tail was surrounded by a cloud of magic. When it cleared he had two perfect legs covered by jeans. I gasped and squealed.

"It worked! It really worked!"I yelled.

"You thought it wouldn't?"Liam questioned getting up off the floor. He wobbled slightly, but he was OK. Louis pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me tightly. When I pulled back from him our faces lingered a little too close together for a little too long. I didn't know what to do. Liam clearing his throat broke us apart.

"Later Lou."He mumbled and Louis shoved his hands in his pockets. His face turned a bright red and he hiccuped, which actually sounded more like a ribbit than a hiccup. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."He said quickly, hiccuping as he ran down the hall. Liam shook his head.

"Are you gonna go after him or not?"He asked me and I took that as a cue.

 

I chased him down the hall and found him in another room.

"Louis?"I asked and he shuffled away from me.

"Are you OK?"He hiccuped again.

"This is how it started with my Dad. I don't want to be a frog Harry!"He cried. I sat down beside him and put my arm around him. I was surprised by his immediate response to cuddle into me and cry. Big tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked my shirt.

"I don't want to be a frog."He whimpered.

"I know you don't Louis. I can stop it. I'll find a way to stop it."He sniffed.

"Would you really?"

"Of course Louis, you're my friend. I don't want you to be a frog either."He looked up at me.

"If I do turn into a frog will you kiss me Harry?"

"I thought it had to be a royal who loved you."He was silent for a long time.

"Of course, how silly of me."He slumped away from me into the wall. I knew I'd done something wrong then.

"Louis."

"Yes, Harry."

"I promise, that if you turn into a frog, I'll kiss you."He smiled.

"Thanks Harry."

 

I went home that night and searched through every spell book we had. I searched mine, Gemma's and Mum's for something that could cure him. I knew this was a family curse that some witch had put on them because someone along the line pissed her off. I knew there was a cure. I just had to find it. I eventually did, in my Mum's oldest book at the back. The cure was pretty easy, except for one part. I wasn't the warlock that cast the spell so I had to do something to make sure it worked. I had to brew the potion, he had to drink it as well as I and then, then I had to sleep with him. We had to have sex. I didn't think I could do that. I wasn't sure if I could help him anymore. It was a big step for me, I'd never done that before. Don't act like you're surprised that I was a virgin. No one ever came anywhere near me how could I not be? It was pretty obvious the clause was what we magic folk call a DBC, a Deter Breakage Clause. It was literally put there to make sure people didn't try to break the curse and I could see why it would work. It was definitely deterring me. I promised Louis I would help him, but I wasn't sure I could do this.

 

"Come on Harry. Just let me come to your house."Louis said.

"No, you can't come over. Mum won't like it."I lied through my teeth and he kept pestering me. I finally caved in and asked Mum who so jubilantly agreed that it was hard for me to convince him she usually doesn't allow it. I brought him over after school that day and waited for him to scream or cringe or something.

 

"This is a really cool raven."He said inspecting the bird in the corner.

"Be careful with him he likes to bite."I warned and he backed away. The raven cawed loudly.

"Oh, shut up Edgar."Louis laughed.

"His name is Edgar?"

"It is, he's a little crabby. It's not our fault he was cursed."

"Wait, that's a person."

"More or less, fell into a curse hole outside my grandma's house. We've been trying to turn him back, but it seems like he's just going to have to wait the 100 years."Edgar cawed loudly again."Only 79 more years to go Edgar, watch it or I'll make it 90."He shut up after that. Louis only looked slightly disturbed by that.

"We're witches."I explained and he just nodded.

"Is it a normal occurrence in your family to curse people?"

"It is for my grandma."

"Remind me to stay on her good side."I let him look around the room and then I finally took him down into the basement with the cauldrons. He was in awe at first.

"This is so cool."He said running around and looking at all the cauldrons and finding the potion that I made to help Liam.

"What's this?"He asked looking over this spell book on the table. I didn't think anything of it as he scanned over the text. His face fell and his skin paled as he stopped reading.

"Harry."He gulped and I was so confused. He looked so scared and sad."What is it Lou?"I asked praying he hadn't found the poison apple potion that my mother had dog-eared 'in case of emergencies'. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I can't let you do this."I was still confused as to what he was talking about.

"This spell requires you to-"I groaned and snatched the book from him.

"Harry." 

"It's not your choice, it's mine."I explained and he shook his head.

"Your first time should be special Harry."

"How did you know it would be my first time?"He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've never had anyone Harry. I asked Elodie."Louis said placing his hands on my shoulders."You don't have to do this. You should wait until you have someone special."

"Lou, you are my someone special. You saw the real me when everyone else couldn't."I brushed my thumb over his cheek.

"I can't let you do this."He said picking up his stuff. I tried to stop him, but he wrenched away from my touch."Harry, this is my curse. I can deal with it."He said hiccuping out a few ribbits before running out my door.

"What am I going to do Edgar?"I asked the raven although I knew he wouldn't help. He just cawed at me a couple times. I was left standing there with an open spell book in my hands and a broken heart trying to keep beating in my chest.

 

Louis stopped eating lunch with us after that. He went over to sit with the royals instead. Adelaide just revelled in her victory. I hated her for it. She was so smug thinking that she'd won. Well I had different plans. I would get him back, no matter what. I would help him because I'd promised to. I couldn't help, but just stare at him during lunch. I missed him sitting beside me and hearing him laugh. Zayn and Niall could see how miserable I was. Liam was always there for me. He was still friends with Louis and sometimes I'd see them talking, arguing, and I always knew what it was about. Niall had walked right over to the royal table one day and I heard him across the cafeteria.

"Louis?"He called and Louis turned to him. Niall raised his hand and slapped him right across the face.

"Don't you see how miserable he is!"He yelled."I thought you were different than them Louis. Turns out I was way off. You're just like them."He then waved his wand around proofing out of there in a grand display of sparkling dust. He appeared beside me.

"Niall you didn't have to."I assured and he shook his head.

"No, I had to. He has to understand what he did."He wiped a patch of sparkles off his shirt and huffed. Adelaide fussed over Louis who was rubbing his cheek and looking right at me. Elodie looked so sad, but she wasn't looking at Louis. She was looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to go."I said picking up my bags and running out of the cafeteria. I didn't stop running, not until I got home. That's where I started to cry. I'd let him get so close. That was a mistake. I'd never do that again. My heart was broken and I didn't know why. I didn't love him. I didn't love him. I loved him.

 

This went on for a couple months before he finally approached me. By that time my heart had grown cold as a defence. I needed it to keep me from collapsing every time Adelaide placed a loving hand on his arm. She was attached at the hip to him. He was mine. Well, no, he was never really mine. It's not like we went out or anything. We never even kissed. I just felt it. I felt like he was mine. He wasn't mine. He never was.

"Harry."Came the familiar voice from behind my locker door. I closed it slowly and looked up at him. Those big blue eyes, so full of sadness, almost broke the barrier I had up around my heart, almost.

"What do you want? Do you want to break my heart again? Or did all the fun go out of it after the first time?"Louis looked at the floor.

"Listen, Harry, I was scared and I never meant to hurt you." 

"Well, you did."

"I know."He ribbitted and I then noticed the patches of slightly greened skin on his arms. That's when it clicked why he was here. How could I have been so stupid to think he was back because he wanted me? It was all because he needed a cure for his curse."It's getting worse isn't it?"He nodded."I don't want to be a frog."He whispered.

"Is that all you're here for, a cure?"He shook his head.

"I'm here for a cure and for your forgiveness."I chewed my bottom lip in thought.

"You can have the cure." 

"What about your forgiveness?" 

"That you'll have to earn."

 

My Mum and sister were away on some sort of conference for witches, just witches. I stirred the cauldron carefully as Louis sat stiffly in an armchair.

"How much longer?"He asked and I shook my head.

"You can't rush potions Lou; you have to wait them out."He didn't say much after that. I dug around in the cupboard for some fly wings.

"Why do we have so many bottles of bat shit?"I grumbled to myself pulling them all out and lining them up on the counter. I finally found the fly wings and brought my head out of the cupboard and straight into Louis's.

"Why are you over here?"I asked and he stuttered.

"I, um."He slurred.

"Spit it out!" 

"I think you're really cute when you're concentrating."He rambled off and I scoffed.

"Sucking up isn't going to make it any easier. I'm still a virgin." He sat back in his armchair and waited for me to finish.

 

"There, see, all done."I said ladling it into two separate cups. He took the one and I took the other. I hadn't even drank it yet when he lunged at me.

"Woah."I said trying to keep from spilling the potion as he sucked on my neck.

"So beautiful."He mumbled and I figured it was the potion talking. I drank my portion and pulled his face out of my neck to kiss him. He pushed me up against the wall and I could feel his hard bulge pressing up against me.

"Lou, who made you this hard?"I teased holding his face back from touching mine.

"You did."He groaned rubbing up against my thigh."Please."He begged and I felt powerful. I had control over him. Not for long though, because my inexperience called for him to take the lead. He pulled me away from the wall.

"Jump."He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I could feel his fingertips digging into my thighs as he carried me up the stairs. I was so absorbed by the feeling of his mouth on mine that I didn't notice we were in my bedroom until I was thrown onto the bed. I was startled by the sudden dropping of my body onto the mattress, but soon Louis was hovering over me so I forgot all about it. I don't even know how I managed to get naked, I just suddenly was. Louis kissed my lips a final time before sinking down in between my legs.

"OK babe, so we'll go slow. I'm going to open you up."He said and I nodded. He placed my legs over his shoulders. The first finger wasn't too bad. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad.

"Are you OK?"He asked bringing himself up a little farther to be level with my face. He didn't stop moving his finger.

"I'm fine."That's when he hit it. I screamed and he smiled.

"That's it babe, another one OK?"I nodded as he removed his finger pushing in two instead. He moved them slower and I was pretty uncomfortable. He searched around for that one spot he'd hit before and when he found it he wouldn't stop assaulting it.

"Lou, Lou, stop."I begged and he was suddenly right there.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?"He asked and I shook my head.

"Too much."I breathed out my chest heaving.

"You're so cute."He kissed my nose. He went back to fingering me kissing me slowly as he did.

"I'm ready."I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."His fingers were gone in an instant and he positioned himself. I groaned from the lose of the pleasure, but my breath hitched as he pushed against me.

"Are you sure?"He asked again and I nodded.

"Lou, just fuck me already."He seemed appalled by my language.

"I'm not fucking you, we're making love."He pressed his lips against mine again pushing in inch by inch. It hurt, it really hurt, but I liked it. Louis wiped the tears off my face and kissed my damp cheeks.

"Tell me when you're ready."He sat inside me, just kissing me, until I was ready.

"Move, please?"I asked and he obeyed. The first few thrusts were more painful than anything else, but soon it was just pure pleasure. The pain melted away as soon as he hit that spot and I willed my mind to concentrate on the friction on my cock trapped between our bodies. I locked my ankles over his back and scrambled for something to hold onto. I found his hair to be the most convenient place. He pulled away from my lips and groaned. He looked so hot as a moan of my name fell from his mouth. The intense pleasure coursing through my body made it hard to concentrate on anything. Everything was blurry, except for his face. I could see his face clearly. He dipped his head into my neck biting at my jaw. I could feel the pressure building, the need for a release.

"Lou, soon."I choked out and he went faster. I cried out his name as I streaked both of our bodies with white. He only thrust twice more before he groaned into my neck and tensed up. He hovered there for a long time, seconds or minutes I couldn't tell you, but it felt like hours to me. He panted into my neck and kissed over the bruises he'd left there. When he did pull out he didn't leave me like I expected him too. He lay down beside me and pulled me back into his chest.

"I apologize in advance for the soreness you will feel tomorrow."I was so tired I fell asleep before I could respond by telling him that I didn't care. I was just glad I'd lost my virginity to him. It was what I'd really wanted.

 

The next morning was when the panic set in. I woke up and he was struggling to get his pants on quietly as to not wake me.

"Sorry."He apologized and I brushed him off. I sat up and grimaced from the pain that shot through my body.

"Sorry about that too."I laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"Did you enjoy it?"I nodded.

"It was great, better than what I imagined."I replied and he seemed pleased with himself.

"Did we use lube?"He asked and I shook my head no.

"The spell, it lubed me up. Part of the process."He nodded brushing it off as nothing, but I knew that wasn't the real answer.

"Thank you, for everything. I've got to go."He kissed me one last time before leaving and that's when it hit me. He hadn't used a condom. No condom and then there was my curse. My family curse and there was no cure for it. I couldn't fix it like I could Louis's, trust me, we've tried. It happened to all the males on my Mum's side. We had a very special, or weird, gift. We could produce children. That's why I didn't need lube, I naturally made my own as part of the curse. I could get pregnant of all things. Of all the curses to put on someone I couldn't imagine what my ancestors had done to deserve this. I took medicine everyday, a kind of birth control my Mum made, to keep it from happening, but I wasn't sure it would work under the affects of a curse curing potion. I was so screwed. What was I going to do if I was pregnant? I put my head in my hands and worried. I worried constantly after that and I had good reason to. I didn't know it then, but I was already cooking.

 

I went back to school the next day and I saw Louis. He was laughing and he wasn't green. It had worked, but he wasn't sitting with me. He was over with the royals like nothing had happened. I'd given him everything and it meant nothing.

"Harry, I see that Louis isn't turning green anymore."Niall said and I looked at my lunch picking at it with my fork.

"Harry, what did you do?"I put down my fork and placed my hands over my eyes. I then began to quietly sob. Perrie flew over the table and pulled my head into her shoulder.

"Oh Harry, what did you do?"She asked and I told her. It was messy and there was a lot of whining involved, but she understood.

"You helped him, by having sex with him?"Zayn asked quietly and I nodded."It was part of breaking the curse."I mumbled still leaning my head on Perrie's shoulder.

"Harry, that was your first time?"Niall asked and I nodded wiping angrily at my tears with the back of my hand. Zayn looked so angry.

"I'm going to kill him."He mumbled going to get up, but Niall chained him down in the nick of time.

"No you don't."He chided."You can't just go around killing people. You're not the big bad wolf."He growled at him and Perrie squeaked disapprovingly.

"No, Zayn don't be ridiculous."The glowing chains around his body kept him from moving, but they didn't keep him from seething.

"That bastard. How could he? I'll kill him."He mumbled."What about your curse Harry?"Niall asked.

"Did you use protection."I sobbed again and shook my head no.

"That's it, Niall, unchain me!"Zayn roared and the entire cafeteria turned to look at him.

"Zayn, shut up!"Perrie yelled and he sulked back to his normal, docile state.

"Have you started showing symptoms or anything?"Perrie asked quietly and I shook my head no."Maybe you didn't catch then. You might not be pregnant."I nodded sniffing.

"Maybe not."I remarked, but I knew. I knew I was. I could just feel it.

 

About a week later I started getting sick. I kept going to school. I didn't want to let on anything was wrong. I hurled over the toilet at school everyday and cried. I knew then that I was pregnant. He couldn't know. I wouldn't tell him. I leaned back against the wall of the bathroom stall and rubbed my stomach.

"I'll never let anything happen to you."I whispered."Louis can't know."I may be carrying his baby, but he didn't deserve to know about it.

 

"How are you feeling today Harry?"Perrie asked and I shook my head.

"Like absolute shit."I mumbled."I can't keep anything down because of this kid."

"Harry?"I spun to face Louis who looked concerned."We need to talk."Perrie looked at me and I felt another wave of nausea coming on.

"No."I said and Perrie blocked him from me.

"He said no, move along."She said as I ran from the scene and into the bathroom. I gagged over the toilet, but nothing came out. I was exhausted. This took up a lot of my energy and I couldn't eat.

"I hope you're worth it."I whispered placing a hand on my stomach."I hope you appreciate it too."

 

"Harry, I know you're pregnant."Mum said one morning during breakfast. I almost choked on my orange juice.

"Mum, what gave you that impression?"I asked laughing nervously.

"You can't keep any food down and you've been spending a lot of time in your room. Also, I'm out of fly wings and I found the only spell you could've used. I know what it requires Harry."I gulped and she sighed."I'm not mad or disappointed. I'm going to help you through this. Have you told him yet?"I shook my head.

"Are you going to?"I shook my head again."Well, let's get you on some anti-nausea medication and prenatal vitamins." 

"I thought that that stuff wouldn't help me."

"I have my tricks passed down to me in our family. This isn't a new curse Harry."I nodded as she forced me to sit down and watch her prepare the things that would keep me and the baby healthy.

 

After I finally got over my morning sickness came the problem of the bump I was developing. I was growing bigger by the day and baggy sweaters wouldn't last forever. I had been cornered one too many times by Louis. He really wanted to talk to me and if he touched me stomach he would know. The hard bump under my clothes couldn't be anything else.

"Harry, you have to talk to me eventually."Louis said on the seventh message he's left me."We slept together Harry. That's not something you blow off. I'm worried about you and you've been doing such weird things lately. Just, call me back, OK?"I deleted the message, same as the others.

"Harry, come drink your vitamins!"Mum called and I pushed myself off my bed and made my way down the stairs.

"I can't believe you got pregnant before me."Gemma said and I stuck my tongue out at her. I downed the potion and Mum took back the bottle.

"When do you plan on telling him?"Gemma asked.

"Never, he doesn't need to know."Gemma seemed a little shocked, but didn't question me. I needed to not be questioned.

 

It took a few months, for the shirt thing to really become a problem. I was wearing clothes so baggy I was surprised that no one seemed to know yet. I know that my curse wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of. Everyday at school was like a marathon of avoiding Louis at all costs. I sat as far away from him as possible. I got Zayn and Niall to distract him so I could slip away. I was five months pregnant with his baby and I couldn't let him know.

"Harry, are you OK?"Zayn asked an I nodded.

"I'm fine, just keep Lou away from me."I asked as I saw him approaching. Zayn stepped in front of me.

"He doesn't want to talk to you."Louis looked defeated and walked away. It was the end of the school day. I was walking towards the door when it happened. I heard Liam.

"Come on Lou, it's obvious that he loves you."

"Then why doesn't he talk to me. He won't return my calls or answer my texts and his friends won't let me near him."

"You're such an idiot Louis."I peeked around the corner to see Liam and Louis arguing.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Louis, something is up, you told me you didn't use lube right?"

"Right."My breath hitched in my throat. Liam was smart. He could figure it out.

"That spell he used doesn't do what you were told it did."I wanted to yell at him to stop, but I couldn't. I was frozen.

"What does it do then?"

"It cures your curse don't worry. It just doesn't make him produce lube. I know what would though."

"What's that?"I drummed my fingers on my stomach.

"I will protect you."I whispered kissing my palm and pressing it against the swell of my bump.

"A pregnancy curse." 

"A what?"

"It's a type of curse passed down through the males of a family, like yours. It makes it so the man afflicted with it can get pregnant."

"You think Harry has this?" "I firmly believe it."I peeked around the corner again to see Louis stumbling back against the wall.

"What does this mean for me?"

"It means you could be a father and not even know it. Why else would he stop talking to you and avoid you. You can't even touch him without him flipping right?"

"Right, this is a lot to take in."I decided then that this was no time for walking and I proofed myself away. The last thing I heard of that conversation was a distant cry of my name.

 

I holed myself up in my room and waited for him to do something. My phone started to ring and I took a deep breath. I answered as calmly as I could.

"Hello."

"Harry, you picked up. I have to talk to you."I sighed and waited for him to continue.

"That potion, Liam looked it up and that's not how it works. Harry, are you pregnant?"I fought to keep from bursting into tears. Damn hormones, I was so emotional and I didn't know why.

"No, that's ridiculous. Louis, you're having stupid ideas."He scoffed on the other end.

"Stop lying to me Harry." 

"I'm not lying."

"YES YOU ARE!"He yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Louis, I will hang up." 

"No, no, don't do that. Harry, please, just tell me the truth."

"I did tell you the truth. I'm not pregnant."

"Prove it."

"What!"I squeaked my hand flying to my stomach. I felt a flutter of movement and rubbed my fingers gently over my stretched skin.

"I'll come to your house and you take off your shirt. Then it'll be clear that you're not pregnant or if you are."I knew that I was toast. If I agreed he'd know and if I didn't he'd still know.

"Fine. Come over and I'll show you the truth."I hung up.

"I hope you're feeling feisty today."I whispered to my stomach. I got two kicks back in return.

 

I answered the door for Louis when he arrived. I took his hand and led him into my room.

"So, let's get on with this."Louis said sitting on my bed. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not going to take off my shirt Louis."I was going to tell him, but I was going to do it my way, not his. If I was anything I was stubborn and I couldn't hide anymore. I was tired of hiding it from him. I was doing this the way I wanted.

"Harry, you said."His royal attitude that everything had to go the way he wanted to was going to have to change and fast if he wanted anything to do with what I was about to tell him.

"I don't need to. I'm ready to tell you."I stepped forward and grabbed his hands. I placed them on the sides of my stomach.

"Come on."I whispered and then it happened. The baby kicked out against his hand.

"I don't feel anything."He said.

"Oh no, I thought you would."I said disappointedly.

"So, you are pregnant?"He asked reaching around me and pulling my sweater tight to me. I wrenched away from him and he came after me. I was cornered and he came as close to me as he could.

"Please don't tell anyone."I begged my voice cracking with tears.

"No, Harry, of course I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."I sunk to the ground in relief and he kneeled down with me.

"Can I-"He began to ask gesturing to my shirt. I pulled it up and he cooed pressing his palms against my stomach. I felt kicking against his hands.

"I felt that."He exclaimed."I felt those. Hello there, how are you doing in there?"He talked to our baby for a long time, but he soon turned his attention back to me.

"How could you keep this from me?"He asked."You ignored me and acted like what we did was nothing."I argued pulling his hands off my stomach and pushing down my top. I stood up slowly and stormed away from him.

"I gave you everything. It was my first time and it really seemed like you loved me. I cured you of your curse and the expense of activating mine. Then the next day I'm at school and nothing's changed. Adelaide is all over you and then, if it all wasn't enough, I'm carrying your child. You didn't deserve to know."He shifted from foot to foot and looked so ashamed of himself.

"I do love you. I thought you hated me."He professed quietly."I didn't want to bother you. I thought you were only helping me because you'd said you would. I saw you crying that day in the cafeteria and I knew then I'd made a mistake. I just didn't know how to fix it and every time I came up to you all I got was your friends telling me to go away. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Shut up."I remarked.

"What?"He asked.

"Shut up."I repeated crossing the room as quickly as I could and pressing our lips together. His hands flew to my stomach then crept around my waist as he kissed me back.

"I missed you."I whispered and he smiled.

"I missed you too."

 

We were a public couple after that. He held my hand in the hallways and when we were alone he would talk to my stomach. One of his favourite things to do was drive toy cars over my stomach. He would lay on the bed with me and drive them over the rise of my belly. Kicks would follow the trail of the car as it travelled across my skin."I don't think she likes that."I remarked one day and he shrugged.

"She is a feisty little thing and she'll have to get used to it."He pressed our lips together gently and I was just so glad to share it with him. Adelaide was angry that Louis wasn't sitting with her anymore. She expressed this without any kind of reserve.

"Louis, you should sit with us, instead of them."She said."It's just not right of you to sit with them. It's unnatural."

"Adelaide, please shut up."Louis asked and she looked so very shocked I couldn't help but giggle. Louis wrapped his arm around my waist and I gently moved his hand lower so he wouldn't be drawing so much attention to the bump I was trying so desperately to hide.

"You slut, boyfriend can't even touch you anywhere decent. You have to move him lower."She hissed at me and Louis jumped to my defence.

"Don't you dare call him a slut Adelaide. He can have me touch him wherever he feels comfortable and you don't have to right to say anything about it."She stalked off to her table to have her boyfriend, Nicolas or Nick as he preferred, to comfort her. She was so fake about it, but they believed her, except Elodie it seemed. She just looked at me and it seemed like she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand her looks and glances. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was weirded out by her. It was like she knew something that I was trying to hide and right now that was dangerous. I felt a kick hit Louis's hand that was resting on my lower stomach.

"I'm going to have to ban you from touching soon."I concluded and he laughed giving my nose a loving peck.

"You couldn't stop me from touching you if you tried."

"I know."

"They're so cute. Zayn, I want a baby."Perrie whispered and Zayn choked on his mouthful of food.

"Oh no, breathe baby."She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. He grasped her smaller hand in his and coughed a few times.

"Maybe, when we're older. Not 17 would be good."I nodded my agreement. I would've waited too, if if been given the chance.

 

We almost made it without a single person realizing. I was 37 weeks pregnant when Adelaide bumped into me and made me drop my books everywhere. It was unfortunate that during all that I managed to throw my entire folder of baby plans across the hall. Adelaide picked it up.

"Give me that, please."I begged."It has your name on it and baby girl. What is this?"She responded looking me up and down.

"You're pregnant."She started to laugh."Louis the father! Oh this is gold."I felt the tears welling and I grabbed it from her throwing a simple smoke spell their way so I could get away. I got to class very late and sat beside a very concerned Louis.

"She knows."I whispered and he knew right away. It was all over.

 

By that afternoon everyone knew. I was whispered about more than usual and everyone gave me these sympathetic looks. I hated it. Louis held me close to him, like he was claiming me. It was nice of him to take ownership of his portion of the responsibility, but I was the one taking most of the hurt. Everyone saw me as more guilty that him because I was Harry Queen and he was Louis Frog. He was a royal and I was not, so obviously I enchanted him into sleeping with me and knocking me up. Who would do that on purpose? It just seemed crazy to me.

"Harry?"Came a soft, melodic voice if never heard before. I turned to see Elodie standing before me.

"Elodie, why are you talking to me?"I asked and she pulled out a picture of her lying in a hospital bed with IVs and a baby in her arms. Her long time boyfriend Arthur was by her side.

"You're not the only unwed parent in this school."Arthur was by her side suddenly and he looked down at my stomach.

"Good luck Harry, you're going to need it."He stuck out his hand and I shook it. Elodie just hugged me tight.

"Hello baby, are you having a good time in there?"She asked giving the top of my stomach a few gently pats. I grabbed her small, pale hand and placed in on the lower right side of my stomach. I felt a kick hit her hand and her face lit up.

"Aw, that's so beautiful. It's a healthy little one."Louis came up beside me and wrapped his arm around me freely sprawling his hand across my stomach. It felt good to not have to hide anymore. I guess Adelaide's plan backfired in the most terrific of ways.

 

I went into labour at 4:00 in the morning about two weeks later. I was glad then that Louis had moved in with us and that Mum let us sleep in the same bed. Her logic was hard to argue with when I asked her if she was worried about us doing things together she wouldn't want. She told me that we'd already done those things anyway and I was pregnant. How many other shenanigans could I possibly get into? I couldn't argue with that. I felt searing pain in my lower stomach and smacked Louis with the back of my hand .

"Babe, stop that, I'm too tired to fuck you."I'm not even going to pretend like I'd never woken him up because I wanted sex, because I have. I have no shame about it. I groaned and smacked him again. I sat up pulling my pillow out from behind me.

"Louis! Get up! I'm having a baby!"I yelled smacking him with my pillow. He say up groggily and that's when my water broke.

"What's that? Oh. Oh!"He realized springing into action and grabbed the bag.

"Finally, I've been trying to tell you for a whole entire contraction!"I exclaimed and he rushed over to the bed.

"I'm sorry Harry."He kissed my shoulder and rubbed my stomach lovingly. I leaned back against the wall and moaned low in my throat holding my stomach in pain.

"Why does this hurt so much?"I questioned.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry."He said helping me off the bed and into some clothes.

"I don't care if they match Lou, I'm pushing out a baby."I snapped when he tried to match my sweatpants with my sweater."Grey goes with anything, let's go."He looked like a frightened puppy and I couldn't really help him. I didn't know what I was doing either. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Do you even have your license?"I asked wincing in pain.

"Does that really matter right now, dear?"He asked putting the car in reverse and quickly getting on our way.

"I guess not."When we got to the hospital they put me in a room and debated whether I should labour normally or have a Caesarian section. They determined that having a Caesarian section was the better option.

 

"Lou, I'm scared."I said holding his hand tightly as the doctors began to prepare for the procedure. Louis squeezed my hand giving it a kiss before sliding on his surgical mask. He was in full out operation gear and by my side like any good father would be.

"You'll be fine and she'll be fine."He assured me as they went to cut open my stomach and yank out or child.

"First incision."The doctor said and I closed my eyes. I prayed for this to go smoothly. I felt slight pressure and a few minutes later more pressure, then I heard a cry.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!"The nurse exclaimed offering Louis the scissors.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"He nodded and reached out to snip the cord that tied me to our baby girl."She's beautiful."Louis stated tears running down his cheeks. He pushed away the mask and kissed my forehead."You did a great job Harry. I'm so proud of you."He pressed our foreheads together. We'd done it. We'd made it through. Now we just had to do life, together I hope with our daughter, Alice Gemma Frog-Queen. She was going to be the most beautiful royal witch there ever was.

 

I was comfortable in bed wrapped in his embrace. I felt warm and safe with him. I had been sent home a few days ago and told to move around as little as possible because of my stitches. It hurt to move anyway. I could feel the warm puffs of air on the back of my neck as he breathed, steadily and evenly. It was comforting to know he was there. I heard a whimper from across the room."Oh no."I braced myself for the full on cries that soon erupted from our daughter's mouth. I pulled out of Louis's embrace to go take care if her.

"Oh no, Alice, stop crying."I gently bounced her on my shoulder as I prepared a bottle with a flick of my wrist. I hadn't noticed that Louis was watching me.

"Alice, drink up."I cooed humming to her as I fed her. She drank it all before  
Falling asleep with the nipple still in her mouth. I placed her gently back in the crib.

"You silly child you. It must come from your Daddy's side."I heard a chuckle.

"I didn't know you were up."I turned to face him. I was still swollen with yet to be lost baby weight and I held my stomach where the stitches were.

"I just love watching you take care of her."I blushed slightly.

"Oh stop it, you're just flattering me."

"Come back to bed babe."Louis said opening up his arms. I shuffled across the room carefully climbing into bed. I settling into his embrace and he sighed contently when he could wrap himself around me once again.

"I love you."He murmured into my neck, kissing my collar bone.

"I love you too."

 

I was happy with Louis and Alice. No one could touch us or make us unhappy anymore. Not even Adelaide could bring me down, especially with Elodie on our side. She told her to quit it when I came into school at lunch with the baby. I was doing school from home because Alice needed me, but Lou had gone back. I would bring Alice in to see him at lunch and Perrie would fawn over her. Everyone loved my baby girl. Zayn would complain to me.

"You know, you're not helping my case of waiting until we're not in high school."He would joke and Perrie would laugh, then go back to cooing at the baby. Alice loved the attention. She just soaked up all these people loving on her. She would gurgle and do baby things. The only times she was cranky was when she was hungry or tired and that was understandable. The worst time in my life was the first day I had to leave her with my Mum. I called every hour to check on her and hear her gurgling at me. Louis helped me be strong. He was like the stabilizing force in my life and he encouraged me to do things I never thought I could. With his help, I managed to talk the principal into letting me into advanced magic courses. I was happy, I was safe and I was wanted. Louis wanted me. I always told him that the reason why I loved him was because he saw me, when everyone else couldn't. He said he loved me because I wouldn't just put up with him because he was a royal. He felt like I really liked him for him. It was the truth. I guess you could say that we brought out the best in each other and it was all because of Alice. She brought us together and I was so glad she did. And they all lived happily ever after, even Adelaide.


End file.
